


Always

by RenjiRin69



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenjiRin69/pseuds/RenjiRin69





	Always

"Thank you for putting up with this old man [F/N], your skin is so soft...you might want to be a bit more quiet."

I mewl in his grasp, him gripping my inner thigh painfully, I let out a sharp gasp and he kisses me. His tongue invading to collide with mine. I shiver and look at him, his eyes shined with enjoyment. His hands now slip up my skirt and inside my underwear.

"Do you like it when I touch you? A student shouldn't enjoy this much from a teacher. But I suppose it's partially my fault. After all...I taught you to want this so much."

"Sa-Saburota Sensei...I-I do. I like it...Only you can make me feel like this."

He smiled and he applied more pressure on my lower half, causing my grip on him tightened. My gasps and moans music to his ears as his groan vibrated against my ear. My heart races as I heard him unzip his pants. My hand reaching for him since we have done this before. He bucks into my hand, his name falling pass my lips before kissing his neck. We had to be careful and most importantly quiet. I couldn't risk his position for my feelings.

I was nearing my end when he stopped and pulled back. I stopped as well to look at his troubled gaze.

"Sensei?"

"[F/N], I have to be honest...I don't know if we can do this anymore."

"...oh...is someone suspicious?"

"N-No...I have changed and I don't want to hurt you."

Oh...so has he had a change of heart, does he not want to hurt my feelings, maybe he has found someone?

"I see...could I ask one thing?"

"Hm?"

"Did I do something that you didn't like, could I have done something different to keep you?"

I look up at him and he smiles, "No, you are perfect...To be honest I don't even know what you see in this old man."

I sit up kissing him, tears falling. I break the kiss and he looked upset, "I just hope that you won't forget me."

He huffs, "Damn it [F/N], You don't get it."

He suddenly grew horns and a tail...a demon? When did this happen...so that is why he is worried.

"Now do you understand?"

I smirk, "So you are just a little horny, what do I have to be afraid of?"

His eyes widen and he gasps as I take his tail, "[F-F/N] Don't it's-ngh"

"Sensitive? Sorry"

I let go, "I don't understand why you made these changes but it was your decision...just be careful. Are you going to be in danger?"

"Probably, that is why we needed to stop this...If I lost control and hurt you...I promised you that we wouldn't take this too far...I'm sorry."

He hugged and kissed me before leaving. Later that evening a report came in that He had broken into the Deep Keep and took an eye of the Impure King and that he was on his way to steal the other...He wouldn't do that. A week had passed and I was asked to go with Yukio to Kyoto to deal with the brats and possibly Todo if he shows. On the bus Yukio got my attention.

"Will you be okay? I know that you were a student of his and-"

"It's fine, I will be okay."

I grip my bag strap that I held in my hands. We reach the Suguro's residence turns out that the other eye was stolen and a girl here Masami was one of his students as well that took it and fled with him...so was his plan to run away with her? I held my head in a headache. How could I be so stupid to think I was the only one. I walked out and Yukio followed me.

"Are you okay?"

He went to reach for me but I smack his hand away, "I'm fine!...sorry...you just don't understand."

"...You mean about your relationship with Todo...I knew."

My eyes widen, "W-What? He is my-"

"Teacher...and lover...I've walked in his class and seen you two together...more than once."

"Y-You're lying-we never..."

I started to cry and he put his hand on my shoulder, "I won't tell anyone, just don't let him cloud your judgment on the battlefield, he is a demon now."

"I know."

"What? But that was classified information."

"He showed me."

"And you were okay with it?"

I only nodded, "You accepted Rin...When you love them...it really doesn't matter at the end of the day what they are. Your Brother is good...maybe he is just going through a hard time."

He began to walk back inside, "[F/N]...just be careful...he said some things to me...that only a demon on a mission for power would say."

I nod and the next day what we feared happened. Todo had surfaced and combined the eyes to awaken the Impure King. I ran up the mountain with Yukio when we spotted someone. Then a flash of fire shot towards us. We went to an open area when I saw him.

"Yukio, who is this guy?"

The guy got close to me, "Aww [F/N] what are you doing here? Don't you recognize me? I guess I'm not wearing my glasses."

"Get away from her!"

Yukio suddenly went to strike him but he got away easily, "So violent Yukio...or could it be that you are trying to get a piece. Well she is already spoken for so."

I yell, "HAAA?! You don't know anything about me, who the hell are you and-"

"Me? Why don't I just show you?"

He was suddenly in front of me, kissing me. His tongue moving in a way that was all too familiar...along with a firm grip on my thigh that only added to who he was. He broke the kiss with a smirk...There was no way that he was...

"S-Sensei?"

"There is my girl."

He palms my cheek and I sniffle, "What happened to you?"

"I got stronger...and looking younger was an added bonus, aren't I handsome?"

I nod and Yukio shoots at him, "Yukio-"

"Stay focused, he isn't Todo anymore, he is a demon and is using you."

My eyes widen in hurt, but if it wasn't him...then how did he know-"

He was suddenly behind me, now groping and fondling my bust, he leans in.

"W-Wait-"

"Remember when you agreed to let me do this...our first intimate encounter...when you said that you wanted it so bad...but this old man didn't have it in him to mate with such a young girl...well I'm young now...so how about it...do you still want it so bad that it burns?"

He suddenly burned my shirt off. Yukio then coming in, shooting at him again and Sensi jumping around. I cover myself and Yukio tosses me his jacket.

"[F/N] I will protect you."

I only look to the ground, that burning heat reaching places that it shouldn't at this moment. I love Saburota Sensei and I couldn't do anything to help Yukio. Juzo and the other showed and they defeated him...or rather subdued him for a few seconds before manifesting and regenerating at a great rate...As I watched I felt his presence inside my mind.

'[F/N], could I stay inside your body until they leave, I am weak and can't win right now. I'm sorry that I hurt you...that was the last thing that I want.'

I smile, 'Yeah, You surprised me, you look to different.' 

I felt him invade my mind, 'You were really thinking such things on the battlefield...such a naughty student, I need to discipline you once I'm better.'

"[F/N]?"

I look up and Yukio stood above me, "Can you stand?"

I nod and he helps me up, I grip on the jacket to cover myself.

"Let's get you healed and redressed?"

I nod again, "Thanks for the jacket, It's quite embarrassing."

"No problem, it was that idiots fault for hurting you. Really, what was his deal...trying to get lucky right here...kind of creepy."

I just shrug, "Well since you knew, I think that he thought that there was nothing stopping our relationship now, he had an issue with our social standing and age gap...since he got younger and was no longer a part of the school...maybe it got to him."

"It's still weird."

We reached the Suguro's residence and I was treated for minor burns and redressed before leaving. I reached my home when he left my body. Forming from a pile of wet ash. It took a while but he was now at his new form. He sat down in a chair and smirked, motioning his fingers.

"C'mere"

I strode over and I went to sit but he gripped my shorts and ripped them off. I wince but he then sat me on his lap, him gripping my hips as well. My hands now exploring his chest, myself exposing more skin. I never dared to do this when we were in the classroom. We were no longer forbidden, I could have him...and he could have me...I flushed.

"You okay, what's wrong?"

I shook my head, "It's-It's just that we...You aren't my teacher anymore."

He then slapped my rear, the stinging cause me to yelp, "You still has so much to learn young one, you will still address me as Sensei...and our relationship? It's even more forbidden now than before...If they find out? You thought me losing my job was bad...they will kill possibly the both of us...but for now...we can make all the noise we want here."

He took off my top and ran his hands up my back to grip on my shoulders. He gripped harder and ground his hips up into me. I let out a short moan.

"You like that?"

He unsnapped my bra. His mouth taking off the fabric with a quick tug before biting and sucking on my tender skin between and around my mounds.

"Saburota Sensei..ah ngh"

I rub his new featherlike ears to then grip his hair, a moan falling pass his lips. He looks up at me.

"You are beautiful, I want to take you."

He looked as if asking and I nod. He grins and hops up, taking me with him to my room. How he knew that it was were my room is was the last thing on my mind. He set me down and climbs on top of me so seductively. His hair a bit messy, his pants now off and his shirt unbuttoned halfway. It made my mouth water. He chuckled.

"You're drooling [F/N], am I really that appetizing to you?"

His grin was sinful. I grip his shirt and pulled him close, surprising him.

"You have no idea...and it pisses me off that you still have your shirt on."

His smile widened, "Is that any way to talk to your Sensei [F/N]? No matter...as you wish."

He sat up to take off his shirt but I beat him to it, slowly taking it off. Watching as the fabric left his body to expose his flesh. My hands now venturing further to softly grasp his...It felt different

"It-It's bigger than before."

He grins, "I guess another perk for ya, only the best for my star pupil."

I flush but chuckle as I worked on him he made short whispers, 

"Ngh, [F/N] ah.. so good."

He leans down and kisses me, me moaning into it and arching my back into him. He breaks the kiss with a moan.

"Who is the demon here I'm beginning to wonder."

He leaned in again but went for my neck, biting down on my sweet spot. I moan a little louder than before and he took the hand that I was using on him and my other hand to pin them above my head. He had featherlike touches as his fingers glided down my body. His hand stopped at my underwear. He then took off his boxers. I had only felt him, I flushed as I looked longer than expected. He paid no mind as he lifted my hips to take off my underwear. He opened my legs and moved to where he was on top of me, positioning, and then looking to me.

"Are you sure...That you want to be taken by a demon?"

I smile softly, "I do...I want to be taken by Saburota Todo...Please."

He smiles back and then looks back to push through, breaking my innocence . I hold onto him as if my life depended on it. It hurt, stung, and felt good.

"Todo m-move."

He nodded before bucking his hips, our moans filling the room.

"A-Amazing [F/N]...it's hot."

His horns and tail manifested, my pain slowly subsiding, "Y-You are horny again."

He chuckled through gritting teeth, "D-Don't say that now, I'm trying not to lose control."

I leaned up a bit to nibble on his ear, "I love you Todo, don't be afraid...let go."

His eyes glowed a golden red and he thrusted faster, his fingers showing claws as he gripped my hips, pulling me up on him. I grip onto him as he thrusted with a fang showing snarl, biting in every place that he could, a yelp leaving me at every one. Knowing I would have many marks after, I could care less.

"Todo, it's-ngh what are you. I-mm so good."

He smirked, "You like it when I'm inside you? ngh-ah Do you want more? How much do you want-ngh to cum? Do you want me inside you when you cum-aghn B-Because I'm going to be inside you when I do-ah shit so tight."

"Yes, I need more, I want to cum so bad, T-Todo...F-Finish wherever you like."

He looked at me and kissed me, our tongues sliding against each other as he plopped me back onto the mattress. He put his hands on both sides of my head to then bring them to make me wrap my legs around him as his thrusts picked up again. Skin on skin and our moans filled the room as I was nearing my end. 

"Ngh I-I'm nearl-"

"M-me too just ngh-"

I hit my peak and he moaned loudly as I felt him release. He thrusted slowly before halting. His breath heavy and sweat glistening his body as he pulls out.

"...[F/N]...are you okay?"

His horns and tail went away, his eyes returning to normal, I smile.

"Well, you're not horny anymore so that's good."

"Such a mood killer you brat."

My smile widens, "But it's better than telling you on how troubling it will be to hide all these marks on me."

He frowns as he looks at my naked, bruised, bit and cut up body. A few tears fell on me, my eyes widen as he looked horrified, he looked at his hands that had claws that were now going back to normal.

"Wh-What have I done...I said that I would never-[F/N], I hurt you. I-I'm so sorry...I-I promised you."

I leaned up and pull to kiss him. I hug him close to me, taking his hand to put it against my heart.

"Todo, Feel that? I'm okay, I love you and I would do this all over again tomorrow."

He blushed, "B-But I-"

"Or tonight if you want to?"

His eyes widen but I think he realized that I was trying to calm him down and he lets out a sigh,

"Now it sound to me that you are the horny one here?"

I chuckle, "There's my man, but seriously. How am I supposed to hide these."

"Wear a scarf or something."

"It's summer."

"Call in then so we can do it again tomorrow like you suggested."

He smirked and I did the same, "How about shower now and we'll talk more tomorrow."

He nods, "Sounds good to me." 


End file.
